A new mission for the elite Cobra X, SpyFBI unit
by ChrisGeorgeStone
Summary: The first chapter of the thrilling adventures that the lives of these elite soldiers are.


**Top Secrets Cobra Delta Death Squad Mission**

The chopper was flying low over the Egyptian city of Baghdad. You could see the hordes of alkaida Russian terrorists swarming on the palm tree littered desert of Sahara.

"get the Famases ready, Saop." Said Captain Prize, setting up the sniper-minigun on the side of the chopper. He put a red dot scope on it which made it a very accurate sniper-minigun. Soap looked at the artillery piece with admiration; he has never been to Baghdad before as he only took parts in operations in many regions of Russia, such as Russia, Poland and Communist Germany. He was also in the deserts of Georgia, where he blew up a tank with a pistol by shooting it directly head on in the fuel canister with no scope used. He never used a minigun-sniper before and was jellose of Captain Prize.

"You best keep piloting that aircraft, Nicolas" said he to the pilot Nicolas who was piloting the aircraft helicopter. The aircraft helicopter was armd with two rpg-firing-cannons, loaded with rpg-cannon-bullets. They took of the secret military aircraft in occupied Vietnam twenty minutes ago and were already reaching the Nile-Indian Ocean delta. They were on a operation to establish a embassy military fort in Baghdad, so that America can rescue Europe from nazi germans and communist Russians and Vikings. The chopper landed on the sand ground, flaunting its massive guns full of flame bullets of hell. The plan was to shoot all the Russian Ale-Keada members and kill them dead before they can shoot us and kill us dead. Prize would then take out all the survivors with his sniper-minigun. If things got tasty, he could always switch to poison bullets which also killed enemies dead.

Soap and another member of the team, John Smith, codename "John Smith" was also joining them in fight today. He was a quickscope no-scope sniper from long and very close up short range. They both advanced but soon long enough a tank approached from the local village, which was called Binladenville after Bin-Laden who was dead becoz American marines shot Bin-Laden dead in the head.

"Ouh watch Saop, it's a heavy Russian armor tank "AK-47 TANK" Said Nikolai, showing off with his technical knowledge of the Russian Terrorist Army that killed people dead. Soap said no worry and took out a rocket propelled rpg missile-bomb but he forgot the laucher pipe.

"Oh damn I forgot the launcher pipe" He said to John Smith, aka John Smith, showing that he forgot the launcher pipe to launch the pgr missile-bomb. So as he was proper smart and took out a led pipe out of a ruined house that was ruined by evil terrorist army of communist-fascist Russia who were evil and shot people dead becoz they got told to do it by bin-laden who was secret agent of nazi Vikings. He put the rpg launcher tank bomb in the improvised launcher pipe and did a 360 no-scope on de advancing tank, killing it dead with fire and flames of death and murder.

"Good job, Toothpaste, you sure taught those Russian Ale-Keada Terrorists not to mess with USA, because God bless the USA, USA dominates again because we are herous and they are not." Said John, patting Soap on the head, but no homo. They both crawled for 3 miles to avoid sniper bullets (because they kill and stuff) and it was a success as no sniper bullets killed them dead. After they reeched Baggeddad, they got out their guns; FAMAS-53 with grenode launcher underneath and also red-dot scope like on the minigun-sniper they had on the military USA super chopper Blackhawk Dominator Liberator. The city was heavily guarded by a whole 15 army soldiers of Russia, who were all equipted with the newest models of the AK-47 Rifle assault with explosive poisonous ammo and proper good pistols with flamethrowa bullets. Sope had a plan.

"I have a plan" He said to John, letting him know he had a plan.

"Whats your plan?" Asked Smith, wondering about the plan that soap had.

"I`ll kill`em with my knife and my guns and stuff" Soap explained the plan.

"Okay, proceed with the plan" Said Smith John, as he liked the plan.

Soap had an electric commando knife that paralyzed and killed and cut things like bread but normally he did not use it to cut bread as he did not like bread. He preffered to feast on the carcasses of his deceased Russian Ale-Keada Terrorist Soldiers. He stabbed `em right in the foot which obviously killed him straight away. Then he shot the other guy sixteen times in the torso but he lived, so he knifed his toe off from 4 meters in order to finish him off.

"Good job, cobber" Shouted John, alerting the other guards."Oh no, I alerted the other guards" he moaned, as the other guards approached with guns, shooting grenades at Soap.

"NOOO" Yelled Sope, letting it rip on his FAMAS witch killed the Russians but not all of the Russians as some still lived and shot them. One of the bullet hit Captain Smith right in the neck.

"Revenge me" He said and fainted as it hurt quite a bit.

"I SHALL" Exclaimed Soep, pulling out his Akimbo Commando Pistols with extended mags. They were so extended he used them as swords because he could and he did. Because he had.

"OH NOski" Said the Russian Soldier General Terrorist, calling for air support. Five bombers "AK-47 BOMBER" came and bombardered the neighbourhood with bombs and soldiers who were all like angry and stuff.

"WHAT WILL DO I NEXT!" Said Soap despaired, taking fire. But then he saw his last glimpse of hope; Nikolai was coming to aid, with the sniper-minigun.

Find out in episode 2: "Prize to the Rescue!"

Nicholai let rip a long series of cartridge bullet poison and the Russians were shouting because they had pain in their chests and legs and they also were angry as they got shot with


End file.
